hildatheseriesfandomcom-20200222-history
Trevor
Trevor is a boy from Trolberg, appearing in both the graphic novels and the animated series, though he has a notably bigger role in the latter. Biography Animated series Trevor is first seen in a cameo on the schoolyard of The Ahlberg School in "Chapter 2: The Midnight Giant", before being properly introduced in "Chapter 3: The Bird Parade". In Chapter 3, he and his friends were approached by Hilda, who tried to befriend them. They allowed her to hang out with them, but Hilda got fed up with the group when they started throwing rocks at birds, with Trevor actually hitting a raven. The raven turned out to be able to speak; something only Trevor and Hilda heard, but Hilda took the raven home before Trevor could show it to his friends. Determined to prove he did see a talking raven, Trevor tracked down the raven, who had lost his memory due to being hit by the rock, and captured him in a cage. However, the raven refused to speak, and to make matters worse Alfur came to his aid, attacking Trevor. Since Alfur was invisible to his friends, the fight looked to them as if Trevor was just making weird faces, further humiliating him. Fed up, Trevor captured the raven again and threatened to throw him off a bridge into the river if he didn't speak. Hilda came to his aid, reminding the raven who he really was; The Great Raven. This restored the birds memories, and he reverted back to his giant size. As he flew off with Hilda, he left a flabergasted Trevor behind. Trevor was next seen during the parent's night at The Ahlberg School in Chapter 5. When a baby troll that David had accidentally brought to school began to create chaos, he blames Hilda for everything, stating she's a witch. Graphic novels In the graphic novels, Trevor only appears in "Hilda and the Bird Parade", and in a smaller role than the animated adaptation; his name is never mentioned, and he never finds out the raven can speak. After the incident where he hits The Great Raven with a rock, he and his friends quickly flee the scene and are not seen again for the remainder of the story. The events from "Chapter 5: The Troll Rock" don't happen in any of the graphic novels. Another difference between the two adaptations; in the graphic novel, he and his friends came to Hilda's house to ask her to hang out with them, rather than the other way around as seen in the animated series. Personality In all incarnations, Trevor is quite rude, and loves to play pranks or torment animals. He also hates being ridiculed or people not believing him. However, if the various Hilda media are watched in chronological order, it becomes notacible that Trevor gradually gets worse as a character with each adaptation. In the graphic novel "Hilda and the Bird Parade", he has a smaller role and, while he still loves pranks and to throw rocks at birds, he is pretty friendly to Hilda and showed concern for her a few times. In the animated adaptation, he was given a bigger role, and became more villainous, with an extended storyline involving him trying to prove Raven could speak at any cost. Then, when that episode in turn was adapted into a book, the novilization stripped Trevor of any sympathetic qualities, and made him more manipulative, mean-spirited and even violent, threatening to drown Raven at one point. After his encounter with the Great Raven, he developed a phobia for birds. Relationship He has a group of friends, though they don't seem too close considering how they waste no time mocking him when he tries to convince them he saw a talking raven. In Chapter 5 he was seen with his mother at the parents night. Nothing is known about his father. Appearance Graphic novels' * Hilda and the Bird Parade Animated series *"Chapter 2: The Midnight Giant" (cameo on the schoolyard) *"Chapter 3: The Bird Parade" (first major role) *"Chapter 5: The Troll Rock" *"Chapter 9: The Ghost" (cameo) *"Chapter 13: The Black Hound" (cameo) Category:Humans Category:Secondary characters Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Males